


Dearest Diana

by oboe_she_didnt



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gilbert gives Diana the thanks she deserves, Lost Letters of Avonlea, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboe_she_didnt/pseuds/oboe_she_didnt
Summary: In which the Blythe boy sends a much needed thank you note. Part of annenation.com’s Lost Letters of Avonlea project! (If you've read the letter already, I added a little framing at the beginning and a small scene at the end!)
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Dearest Diana

In her past couple weeks in Charlottetown, Diana had not been too surprised with anything that happened to her; in most instances, she was the surprise (it took a while for all the girls to leave her in peace long enough to unpack while Anne was off with Matthew and Marilla) or she was witnessing a surprise (she was not always one for romance, not as much as Anne anyway, but she had to admit Gilbert swinging out of the carriage to kiss Anne _one more time_ was pretty much the epitome of romance that she had witnessed in her short life), but nothing as surprising happened to her. She was enjoying her classes and her freedom, the company and the clothing. 

However, she found herself rather surprised one night when Lily placed an envelope in front of her. It was the first piece of mail she had received since starting college and it was not from one of her parents, but Gilbert Blythe! 

Diana had to wait a little while until she was sure to have some privacy to read it. Ruby had requested her help with something for their literature class since Anne had skipped supper (accidentally, surely!) to work in the library and it was not until the evening that Diana was able to take her hair down, pull off her heeled boots, and relax on her bed, eager to see what Toronto’s finest had to say to her. 

Dearest Diana,

I hope you can forgive the more friendly salutation, but I heard Anne call you that once and it seemed apt. You’re the woman who has saved not just my heart, but Anne’s heart along with our wonderful, _beautiful_ future together. And that leads me to the purpose of this letter: _Thank you_. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 

Your words were what put me in motion, wasting precious few seconds as I sprinted through the familiar streets of Charlottetown with just one thought running through my mind: _Anne loves me_. Even now, I can’t quite get your voice out of my head, your conviction and utter betrayal on her behalf, as you listed all my sins from this summer. Yes, sins, for I not only wronged Miss Rose in my botched-up understanding of our time together, but I also wronged my Anne with an e. If you were irate with me, it must have been for good reason. With some time to think over what you said, I shudder at the implication of the ferocity of your response. How often did Anne cry because of me? How many times did she curse my name? How much did I hurt that beautiful soul? And you were there to witness it all and had the grace to keep it bottled until the last possible second. 

Thank you for airing your grievances when you did. I deserve much more than the sharp tongue of Diana Barry and will do my utmost to remain in your good graces. 

I must admit I did not hear much after you explained Anne’s letter. I’m surprised I even remembered the address of the boarding house! I apologize for running off in such an affected state (and forcing your father to grab my belongings – thank him again for me!), but as you might imagine I had more important things on my mind. My mission was successful, as you know. You saw how our encounter ended, and I can assume Anne has already filled you in on the details you had missed. Suffice it to say, whether it was God’s Hand or Lady Fate that pushed Anne out the door the second I arrived at the porch, it was you, Diana Barry, who sent me running there in the first place. 

Thank you. Again. 

It seems miscommunication is the source of the pain both Anne and I felt this summer. I intend to rectify that by sending her as many letters as possible (as she may have told you, I have already started). While I may not be as good with words as she is, I will write a thousand letters if that is what it takes to convince her to forgive me for how I inadvertently hurt her. 

But for you, I will be blunt: I love Anne and I will _never_ hurt her again. 

(While I never said as much in the moment, now that I am several hours away from you I would like to confirm that yes, I have indeed been smitten with Anne ever since the slate incident. _How_ you figured that out is beyond me!) 

If you can also remind/thank your father for his continued discretion, I would greatly appreciate it. Though Mrs. Lynde he is not, I would still rather not be 1,000 miles away when the news of our relationship breaks and leave Anne to face the gossips on her own. 

And I know she doesn’t need to be looked after, but I trust you’ll keep our ( _our!_ ) Anne out of mischief…or at least try to keep her from holding a protest until I can be there next to her! 

With my sincerest thanks once more, 

Your friend, 

Gilbert 

P. S. I hope Queen’s is going well for you so far. You are bright, Diana. Take advantage of your education and enjoy yourself!

Diana smiled to herself. In retrospect, she supposed, this letter was not that much of a surprise. Poor boy was probably overwhelmed with his transition to a new city and college on top of staying in contact with Anne and his family that it took him this long to send her something. And, if their conversation on the train was any indication, he was not as smart as the Queen’s Entrance Exam Results claimed he was. It may have taken a little while for the importance of that conversation to set in.

She flicked her eyes up to the door as she heard the familiar steps of her red-headed roommate approaching. 

“Oh, dearest Diana! I fear I will never stop singing the praises of the size of the library!” Anne exclaimed as she waltzed in, a stack of books in her arms. At that particular phrasing of her greeting Diana glanced down at the letter in hand and started laughing. Anne obliviously continued while neatly depositing her books on her bed and setting out some papers on her desk to revise later. “Though normally I would declare a place among my favorites due to its ability to provide scope for the imagination, I would say the library, and of course the most adorable and comfortable nook within where I have spent the last hours – _hours_ , Diana! I can’t believe I missed supper! – provides not just scope for the imagination, but for the productive side of my brain as well. I could just feel the spirits of scholars past filling me with motivation and inspiration! Of course that was killed when the library caretaker made his rounds and shooed me out but _honestly_ I had _no idea_ it was even past eight! I just get so swept up in the…wait, why are you laughing?” Anne stopped, noticing for the first time her bosom friend perched on her bed, clutching a letter and holding her hand over red-tinted cheeks and a smiling mouth.

“Oh Anne,” Diana said, brushing a tear from the corner of her eye. “Your sweetheart knows you too well. Caught me off guard is all.”

“Is that from Gilbert?!” Anne bounded over to Diana’s bed, sitting down with a bounce so heavy it caused Diana to throw out an arm to keep herself on the bed. 

“Who else would it be from?”

“What did he say to make you laugh so?” 

Diana held out the letter, finger highlighting the opening. Anne joined her in light laughter, which faded to a contemplative silence as her eyes raked eagerly over the rest of the letter. 

“I miss him,” Anne said when she finished, leaning down to put her cheek on Diana’s shoulder. “But I am so, so glad I have you.”

“And I am so, so glad to be here with all of you. But especially you.” Diana leaned her cheek on Anne’s head and entwined her fingers with Anne’s. These next years were not going to be easy for Anne and Gilbert, but Diana was going to do her best to keep Anne happy and prevent Gilbert from doing something dumb. It would be her unofficial job. 

After all, she thought to herself smugly later that evening as she watched Anne write him another letter, she was pretty much the reason they were together in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out annenation.com/all-letters for the rest of this project - some are written by your favorite fanfiction writers! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @dianas_piano
> 
> Love one another and stay safe! <3


End file.
